At present, vane wheel provided in small wind power equipments generally rotates vertically. Moreover, the vanes are directly connected to the axis of a power generator. Such arrangement results in a high requirement on start speed and rated speed. Ordinarily the power generator only can work over moderate breeze, which results in in sufficient utility of wind power and poor adaptability of the power generator. In addition, high speed causes large vibration and loud noise; the orientation mechanism varies frequently and vibrates more seriously when the wind direction is not stable.
Chinese patent document CN201250763Y disclosed a wind power generation equipment with steady rotate speed of engine, which provides an inertial flywheel to store energy and stabilize rotate speed. But such structure can not stabilize rotate speed well. When wind power changes dramatically, the ability of the flywheel to stabilize rotate speed is limited. Moreover, the flywheel itself occupies much space.
Chinese patent document CN201288636Y disclosed a kind of rotate speed detection and control device for small wind power generator, which provides a shaping circuit to control electric current and voltage of the generator.
Chinese patent document CN101526068A disclosed a wind power generation system with combined spiral vane wheel, which is axially assembled by some vane vertical members and each vane vertical member is assembled by some vane horizontal members along a radial direction of the spiral vane wheel, the spiral vane wheel is connected with some generating groups through a transmission mechanism, multiple generating groups outputting electric energy under a parallel connection mode. But in this invention, one spiral vane wheel is used to drive multiple low power generating groups, and the generating efficiency is low. Moreover, there is only one middle axis in the whole spiral vane wheel, which causes poor stability.